why her
by kemeiko
Summary: what happens when someone gets killed and the person she loves cant seem to forget about her
1. Chapter 1

A man walked around the grave yard looking for someone he found ho he was looking for and put flower on the ground sadly looking at the tome stone that read off.

Here lays Meiko Anarchy

Lived 1995 to 2014

Loved by all will be missed

"Hay Meiko" the man said kneeling down in front of the stone.

"Sorry I have not been around much but I met someone you know him" the guy rubs the back of his head.

The man looks at the stone next to the left and sighs sadly he hated seeing the tome next to Meiko's he blamed himself for not it not being him in the ground next to Meiko the day she died. Meiko had asked him to go with her to the party that there friend Shika was having but he told her no that he did not want to be around half the people that were going to be there she got sad and call her best friend and left him confused. He knew she would call him but did not want to believe it when the cops said they both died in a mugging he had not been the same scents he could not help but read the stone.

Here lays Edu rules

Lived 1994 to 2014

Loved and died protecting a friend

Was loved and will be missed

"Hay Edu you keeping are angel safe up there" the man asked smiling

"I miss you guys wish you were here still" he pulled out a little enderman plushy and put it in front of Meiko's stone

"Hehe they may have faded away when you died but don't worry I won't forget about the enderman eyes that were on the side of ur head" he told the stone

"Um Edu can you go away from a minute I need to talk to Meiko please" the man said to Edu stone

"Oh Meiko I wrote I you a song want to hear it" the man asked smiling

"Hehe thought so well here goes nothing" he rubbed his throat and nodded his head to the stone

"It's called her laugh it's about you Meiko"

Her laugh made the sunrise

Her laugh made everyone smile

If she let a giggle slip her lips everyone joined in

Why was it her

Why was it heeeer

Why was it her luck that ran out

Why could it not been someone else

Why o why ooooo whhhhy

No one's going to hear her laugh

No one's going to see her with that smile

Nev-er again

Never will the sunrise to her laugh again

Never will half the world smile again

Never will everyone laugh with the slip of her lips

Everywhere I look I see her face I see her laughing see her smiling like she use to

If I could just hear it one more time I'm pretty sure it would make this madness stop that laugh wish it would be heard again

Cause her laugh made the sunrise

Because her laugh made everyone smile

With the slip of her lips letting out a giggle made every one brake out in laughter

Why why why why o why

Was it her

H-e-r

It should have been someone else it should of be-en

Her laugh made the sunrise

It made every smile

And if a giggle slipped her lips every one joined in

The guy let a few tears slip his eyes as he looked at Meiko's tome stone he sighed and looked up at the sky like he did now in days he smiled as he heard someone calling for him he looked back down at the tome stones.

"Well Meiko think this may be my last visit till it's my time" he says and kisses the stone

"Blood are you coming" a man yells from the grave yard gates

"hehe ya Krovo hold on take care of her you hear me Edu" Blood says getting you and running to Krovo but half way there he looks back and he pretended that what he saw was feck cause what he saw could never be real.

"Hay are you ok Blood" Krovo said looking Blood down

"ya just thought looks back thought I saw Meiko and Edu" Blood said looking back seeing Meiko waving at him as she held Edu's arm Edu had that same angry face like her normally did.

Krovo laughed "I think you're losing it come here" Krovo pulled Blood into a kiss they left the grave yard with Krovo's arm around Blood Krovo himself looked at where Meiko and Edu his eyes widen he looked down at Blood he shook his head not wanting Blood to know he saw them to.

"hay lets go home what do you say Blood" Krovo asked he waited for an answer but got nothing "I will race you" Krovo smirks Blood looked up fast with surprised eyes then smirked himself "you're on winner has to be bottom" Blood ran away fast "hay cheater you know I hate bottom" Krovo yelled "not as much as me" Blood growled running even faster.

From up above Meiko was looking down with wide surprised and her mouth open Edu just pated her back not sure what to say about her now ex-husband being gay and with someone everyone though he hated "uh do you want" he was cut off by her shaking her head "ok" he said and they disappeared

Hay every one Meiko here I just wanted to say thanks for reading and please at less comment you hate it or just say hi I want to say thank you to the real Krovo for writing the song

Meiko: thanks Krovo

Krovo: no problem but why did you mix up the words

Meiko: sound better my way

Krovo: so how much are you going to ask me to write song that you change to your liking :l

Meiko: when I can't think of songs

Krovo: anyone else helping you with things like Shika, Rimlee, Edu, Kiki, Crona or Blood

Meiko: hu Blood is no longer around and never

Krovo: oh ok –`_`- so can we date now

Meiko: no -_-

Krovo: aw ok fine bye every one

Meiko:bye


	2. Chapter 2

Meiko looked at the cloak and bit her lip Shika had invited her and everyone else they knew to a party Meiko wanted to go really bad the hard part was going to get her husband to agree on going with her but he acted odd around everyone Krovo and Firefingers the most plan get Blood to the party was a go.

"Hay Bloody" she yelled from the living room looking for him to walk in

"Yes angel" Blood said walking in and hugging Meiko from behind

"You know Shika's party is to day in a few hours" she told him turning around with pleading eyes

Blood looked at her with anger filling his eyes and the smile he had on his face turned into a snarl as he looked at her the pleading in her eyes soon turned into fear and sadness she shook her head he just let go of the hug and turned her fully he stared her down and Meiko bit her lip sacredly not sure if he would yell or walk away.

"You know what I told you already about that damn party" he growled and bit his tongue so he would not yell fully at her knowing it would scare her

"I really want to go Bloody can we please go" Meiko looked into his eyes making puppy dog eyes

"Meiko I will not say it again I'm not going if you want to go to that damn thing fine but don't call saying you need picking up cause your too drunk" he yelled this time sending Meiko in tears.

"I just wanted to go see all of our friends" Meiko yells at him tears running down her eyes as her eyes glow bright

"You know what just go to the damn party and get out of the house" Blood yelled at her pointing at the door

"You're not the only fucking person that will take me to the party" she yells back at him

"Oh really well not one is crazy enough to take you at this damn hour" Blood yells.

"Well I bet he will and he's not crazy you are" she yells and grabs her phone and typing in some numbers

"Oh ya call him I want to see how this ends" Blood says pulling a chair out and sits crossing his arms

Edu laid on the couch sleeping till his phone started to play all of me he rolled around on the couch until he fell off with a grunt of displeasure he look around and rubbed his eyes "ugh where is that coming from" he growled to himself he saw his phone "oh Meiko's ring tone" he said letting a smile spread on his face he grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Uh hello" Edu said rubbing his eyes some more

"Sniff Eeduuy" Meiko said chocking on her tears

"Meiko what is wrong what did he do" Edu said jolting wide wake and standing up

"Can you you take me to Shika's he won't go and yelled at me about it" Edu heard yelling he won't fucking take you as Meiko broke down in more tears this made Edu ferocious.

"I will be right there don't worry ok and stop crying your eye will turn dark purple" Edu told her with a soft voice Meiko laughed and he heard Blood yell you're kidding me he's taking Meiko told him she would see him when he got there then hung up on Edu throw his jacket and ran out his door and ran to Meiko's an Blood's apartment place as the snow fell he ran up to their room and knocked on their door Meiko opened it with one of her nice smiles he smiled back at her.

"Ready to go Meiko" Edu asked holding his hand out to Meiko

"Hehe ya I'm ready Eduy lets go" Meiko said giving Edu a big smile and grabbed his arm

"fine go just don't come home till tomorrow" Blood yells as Edu shuts the door him and Meiko walk outside Meiko shivered a little till it was a full out nonstop shivering Edu hugged her tight and gave her his jacket.

"Edu your cold here take your jacket back I'm fine trust me I'm a fall baby" Meiko giggles and hands his jacket back to him Edu took the jacket from her

"You're so stubborn I swear that is going to be the end of you" Edu laughed and pushed Meiko

"Hehe but you still love me and would not change me now would you Eduy" Meiko said grabbing Edu's arm and hugging in tight to her chest and smiled big up at him

"You know you're so small we could share my jacket" Edu said looking down at Meiko and wrapped Meiko in the jacket with him Meiko made a puffy face at him.

"Hay you said that you would never make fun of my height" Meiko said looking up at him his face when from smiling to smirking

"Oh I'm sorry my little princess" he said putting a hand under her chin and lifting it up till their lips where a few inches apart Meiko blushed and looked away fast Edu shook his head and he made Meiko turn around leaned down and kissed her they just stood there till Meiko started to kiss him back Meiko backed away and held her cheeks and shaking her head.

"I I I have to go I'm sorry but I don't think I should go to the party" Meiko said running away Edu tried running after her till he heard a loud scream and some yell give me everything you got I really want you neckless Edu ran to where Meiko disappeared to see some guy in all black standing in front of Meiko pining her to a wall with a knife making circles on her cheek the man was messing with the neckless around Meiko's neck the last thing she had of her home Edu ran forward and punched the man right in the face sending the man flying to the ground Edu jumped in front of Meiko in case that guy got back up Meiko hugged on to Edu sacredly the man got up and ran at them

"Stop here take this you can have it just don't hurt her please" Edu said yanking his last gift from his mom off his neck and holding it out to the guy the man toke the neckless.

"Is it real" The man said in a deep voice that you could tell was not real

"Yes it's all gold and a little bit of silver you can get more for it than the one she has on" Edu said pointing to Meiko's neckless

"How much would I get for them both" the man hissed getting really close to Edu and Meiko

"They will give you nothing for hers its homemade" Edu said making a fist Meiko squeezed Edu's shoulder and he let the fist go the mad looked at Meiko's hand and ears he got a big smirk on this face

"The rings I want them too" the man said looking right at Meiko. Meiko looked down at her wedding rings and played with her black earrings that Edu got her a year after they met

"But these are all important to me" she said madly at the man in front of them

"Do you think I care I want money now hand them over or else" he snarled at Meiko she sunk behind Edu as he yelled

"Back off your scaring her she's not going to give the damn things to you" Edu said pushing the man away the man fell back and pulled out a knife Meiko Screamed and hide behind Edu the man ran at them Edu tripped the guy he fell he got right back up and plunged the knife into Edu's chest Edu kicked the guy out from under his feet the guy fell back and hit his head hard on the concrete mixed with ice the man went limp. Meiko screamed and fell to her knees next to Edu he looked up at Meiko and smiled big.

"I told you your being stubborn would kill you" he said and laughed

"But I'm not dying here you are" Meiko says chocking on her words

"hehe don't worry about it" Edu said putting his hand on her cheek she leaned down and kissed him till his lips went cold Meiko cry's got louder as she shook him

"Eduy sniff Eduy wake up" she cry's really loud till someone walks around the corner

The man mumbled he was supposed to kill her not him that damn dumbass he looked at Meiko crying on the ground Meiko looked up at the person in front of her.

"He's dead he's dead Krovo what do I do" Meiko asked standing up in front of him

"I don't know Meiko I don't really know" Krovo said and hugged her for a few minutes till he pulled out a knife and plunged it in to Meiko's stomach she looked up at him with wide eyes

"Why" She asked as blood came pouring out of her mouth and fell to the floor Krovo waited till he thought she was gone and kicked her to make sure he got down by her ear and said in a nice and soft voice like nothing had happen

"I wanted you husband for my own" he said then got up covered his foot prints and walked to his own home.

Blood was sitting on his cough wondering if he should call the cops and say Meiko was missing or Edu had kidnapped her then the someone knocked on the door Blood got up and opened it to see a cop there well there here may as well tell them

"Hello officer I like to report my wife missing or she was kidnapped" Blood say

"Uh sir we have some bad news to tell you" the cop said to Blood

"Oh here is a picture of her and her maybe kidnapper" Blood handed the picture of Meiko and Edu to the cop

"Sir listen to me it's about your wife and her so called kidnapper" the cop says to Blood. Blood waited for the cop to tell Blood what happen he had a bad feeling about it though

"Sir I'm sorry to tell you this but they were killed in a mugging last night" the cop put his hand on Bloods shoulder

"But I never got to tell her I loved her and I yelled at her last night" Blood fell to his knees and cried softly into them the cop gave Blood Meiko's rings and neckless then left Blood to crying into his knees ball Blood did for month was blame himself and cry in his bed not doing anything else he would not even eat until Krovo told he was moving in and there was nothing Blood could do to stop him as the months when by they got closer till they were a thing.

**Well guys its Meiko hoped you liked it well I still have Krovo with me and Edu thought it would be fun to come to**

**Meiko: hi Eduy**

**Edu: hi um you made us kiss**

**Krovo: why did I kill you I would what the**

**Meiko: Edu it was a fan fiction my friend wanted and Krovo I can well bye **

**Edu: wait we need to talk about this**

**Krovo: ya I would never lay a hand on you**

**Meiko : bye guys **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Five years after their death**_

Blood walked in to the meeting area that they go to every year on this day the day they lost her it had been three years but it felt like it had been forever blood just stared at the shrine they had made of her and Edu blood shook out of his staring when someone hugged him he looked to see who it was his soft powder brown eyes met powder blue and light gray Blood smiled up at the person in front of him.

"So what are you thinking about" the person asked Blood softly and happy squeezing him in the hug

"I'm just thinking about her and him you know I just really miss them you know Krovo" Blood said looking Krovo in the eyes sadly Krovo's smile turned into a snarl as the thought of that women came to his mind Blood looked up at Krovo confused about his reaction Blood was a little nerves Krovo allows acted off when it came around to the anniversary of Meiko's and Edu's death Blood never knew why

"hay how about you and me go home and have some fun you can be top" Krovo whispered into Bloods ear Blood looked down and shook his head Krovo got a little mad and walked off Blood looked up to see who was all there he smiled as the sick looking Firefingers walked up to him with a small but heart worming smile

"Hay Blood how you doing this year better than last I hop" Fingers laughed softly then coughed withed cause a scared Danedaves run to Fingers side and told him over and over again they should of stayed home he was too sick for all of this Fingers Dane way saying he was fine and he had to be there for her Blood studied Fingers to see what was wrong with him then it hit him he remembered seeing Meiko like this after three days in her study she would tell him it was because she had not slept. So her magic was low and that is bad with no magic in your body after taking in so much of it you could die he would ask why she did it then she would tell him she was trying to get a spell down he would hug her and ask what kind of spell she would just rush off to bed. Later that year she died he had to clean out her study he gave all her magic stuff to Fingers and it turned out she had been working on a spell to help her have a kid that hit blood hard to this day it did.

"Hay Fingers when was the last time you sleep" Blood asked the now best mage he knew Fingers held his chin trying to think of the last time he had slept is face looked so funny Blood bit his lip to keep himself from laughing he heard a soft growl come from Dane

"A week a fucking week Fingers" Dane yelled making Blood and Fingers jump at his out burst

"A week really wow that's a long time" Fingers laughed softly

"Fingers that's not good you need to sleep to fill your magic if you don't then you could die" Blood told him putting a hand on Fingers shoulder softly.

"Oh really and how do you know ay" Fingers asked the man that never touched a spell book in is whole life

Blood sighed "I was married to you master remember" Blood almost laughed before he heard a growl come from so where he looked around to only see Krovo and Rimlee he shrugged it off like it was nothing

"Oh ya sorry about that so I just need to sleep and I won't die" Fingers said looking around for anywhere soft Blood nodded his head and lead them to a privet room for Fingers to sleep in

"Before I leave what has been keeping you up Fingers I just want to know is that ok" Blood said giving Fingers a big worried smile Fingers looked to the ground twirling his fingers around not sure if he should answer the question.

"come on Fingers I won't stop asking or leave till I leave remember when I wanted to know what Meiko had been studying before she" Blood had to force the last three word out "left us all" Blood looked to the floor hoping not to cry Fingers hugged blood and patted his back

"`1`Ok listen Blood I have been looking into dark magic trying to find a spell to bring her back well everyone back" Fingers told Blood stood there froze confused about what he just heard from Fingers. Blood looked up into Fingers light orange Blood got lost in them for a minute because it was like you were looking into a warm fire Blood shook out of it

"You're doing what Fingers" Blood said making his voice crack in fear Fingers looked at Blood upset

"I'm trying to bring them back Blood why are you so scared" Fingers said looking down sadly Blood looked at him so confused

"But she told you that was band and you can't do it she would be so mad at you she will find a way to kill you in death" Blood grabbed Fingers arms and shook him softly not wanting to hurt the already sick man Fingers started to cry.

"But I miss her I need her back she was the only thing I knew to a family" Fingers covered his eye and fell to the floor and held is knees and cried into his knees Blood patted his back to comfort him

"You can't do it she taught you better now go lay down and sleep Fingers I will be back in a little bit to get you ok" Fingers nodded his head and walked over to a chough and laid down and fell asleep Blood left the room Dane tried to talk to him but Blood pretended he was not there he sat down in front of Meiko's and Edu's shrine he looked at it for a long time

"Hay I just stopped your silly student form breaking your rules Blood laughed am I a good husband or what still looking at people you cared for even though your leaving hit me hard" Blood looked down sadly then he looked up to hear a growl and he was confused as his eyes met powder blue and light gray eyes more growls keep coming from the person in front of him he leaned back looking up at Krovo fully but a little scared about all the growling he had been doing today. Krovo's face looked madder than before.

"What are you doing you look like you're going crazy talking to nothing" Krovo said madly to Blood grabbing his shoulders Blood looked at Krovo madly he almost yelled at him

"What is wrong with you your acting so fucking mean to day you should just go home" Blood says to Krovo with venom in his voice Krovo flinched whenever Blood yelled at him it was scary and also made Krovo want to hit his cute little face till it bleed nonstop he looked at Blood even madder Krovo grabbed Blood and dragged him to the exit Blood kicked and kicked asking for help aloud roar was heard for outside everyone froze at the sound

"nnno its him why is he here what did we do" Blood mumbled to himself sacredly a man with hair blacker then darkness light gray skin and pink and purple eyes like Meiko and ender eyes and mouths on the sides of his head Blood shivered at the sight of the man this man was Bloods worst nightmare his now step father in law

"Someone in this room killed my little girl now with one was it" Meiko's father yelled with venom taking over his voice he looked at Blood and his face turned even more

"Um Hel hell hello s si sir" Blood said with his voice cracking the man gave Blood an evil look

"Ugh hello Anarchy I'm not happy to see you after you took my little girls everything" the man growled at Blood that made Blood jump back hitting the wall behind him the man looked around and asked one more time

"I am the king of the end I myself am a god now tell me who killed my little girl" the king of the end yell making the room shake


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone froze in fear everyone but Krovo he just stood there with his arms crossed it was so silent till Uxie decided to asked a question

"Well if you're a god and Meiko's your daughter then how is it she died so easy" Uxie asked so confused she hides behind Rimlee when Meiko's father looked at her with cold eyes

"What do you mean died so easy is that a confession" he growled Uxie shook her head really fast and sunk down to hide behind Rimlee more so he would not see her Blood walked up to Meiko's father and told him how she died Blood backed away sacredly when the man's eyes got darker but what he did next surprised Blood he saw a few tears fell from elder man's eyes. Everyone just looked at the elder man confused about what he was doing they all jumped back when he looked up his eyes blood shot and dark

"It's my fault then it's my fault my little girl is dead" he said looking at the floor like living was useless Blood raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean sir" Blood asked but backed away a little Meiko's father looked up

"Someone must of went to my world and grabbed my knife the one thing that could kill me you know what it is Blood" the man looked up at Blood

"Um you mean that knife made out of bedrock and scales of the very last Enderdragon" Blood asked confused getting a nodded from the king and a growl from one of the girls

"This is the worst thing to happen to me even worst then when my brothers kicked me to the end" the king just shook his head they all looked at him confused the king nodded his head

"You have brothers" Kiki asked

"Yes you call them Notch and Herobrine the man sighed what I was band for was worth it.

**FLASH BACK**

Three men stand in a white room one almost bold black eyes and his clothes ripped a little the next was a man with brown hair white eyes no pupils he hand a small bit of shadow on his face and wore a blue shirt jeans and black shoes the third had really black hair pink and purple eyes black pants and shirt with black shoes the first two were looking at the third madly

"Kohel you have done something that is forbidden" Notch say to the youngest of the three

"You should be killed now but Notch won't let me" Herobrine says madly the younger of the three just looked at the other two confused

"um I don't understand what did I do" Kohel asked confused Notch rolled his eyes and a picture of a girl with brown hair a brown eyes wearing a pink dress that showed a big belly appeared in front of the three the elder two of the three looked displeased with the pictured and Kohel was fighting to keep a smile off his face.

"You know this woman" Notch said upset with his youngest brother Kohel nodded his head sacredly

"Yes I do her name is lion rawrs why do you ask" he looked at the ground nervously shifting from foot to foot

"Now do you know what is inside there" Notch said pointing to the stomach

"Um her insides" Kohel says confuse and raising an eyebrow and looking at the girls picture Herobrine face palmed and shook his head

"Ugh no Kohel a kid your kid" Notch said pinching the branch of is nose Kohel face lighten up and formed a big smile

"Really I'm going to be a father and she will be the mother that's I can't wait" Kohel said happy Notch and Herobrine just shook their heads

"No you won't be happy for long" Hero laughed evilly Kohel raised an eyebrow

"What are you talking about Hero" Kohel asked confused looking from both his brothers nervous Hero just smiled evilly and Notch just looked at his littlest brother like he was hurt

"Kohel you're not allowed to see them so we" Hero interrupted "you" Notch sighed "I am sending you to the end you will stay there and if you leave I will know and banish your immortality" Notch patted Kohel's back

"oh and scents you like 150 you going to die that will be fun you may turn to ash right before some person's eyes" Hero laughed evilly Kohel looked at Notch sacredly

"I'm sorry Kohel now you have a reason not to brake my rules again" Notch walked away into the white abase before them all Kohel looked at Hero as he formed the portal to the End for Kohel

"Well at lest you and your new home will have something in common" Hero told his brother

"Come on Hewo you have to help me I really want to see them" Kohel asked his brother sadly

"No I won't and just because that worked when we were younger does not mean it will now" Hero rolled his eyes and pushed his brother to the portal more

"So you really want dad to win" Kohel said sarcastically Hero rubbed his chin to think

"No Notch should never win ok your on when you go he them I will send someone to take your place ok" Hero said to his little brother Kohel nodded happy and waved good bye to his older brother and jumped in the portal to his new home he looked around to see a lot of endermen standing around and a few enderdragons flying around the sky was black and the floor under him was gray and a dusty stone like

"Of cores he sends me some where worst then hell ugh I hate him" Kohel yells into the sky making about 10 endermen and a few dragons to look at him he gave them all evil looks and they looked away fast and ran off

"Ugh this is horrible well I better get started with my life here

**Three Years Later**

"Daddy looky look" the little girl pulled on the elder man's arm to make him turn around the man sighs

"What is it Kemeiko daddy is working" Kohel says to his little girl

"But look daddy it's a baby dragon I want to play with her" the little girl asked full of energy and jumped up and down Kohel looked down at his little girl and smiled

"You act so much like your mom you know that" Kohel said picking his little girl up she got a big smile on her face and her pink and purple eyes sparkled with joy

"Really I act like mommy does daddy love me more now" the little girl asked looking up at her dad

"If I loved you anymore my heart would explode from how much I love my baby girl" Kohel squeezed his little girl in a hug Meiko laughed as her dad spines her around

"Hay guess who we have to go see" Kohel asked his little girl

"Uncy Hewo" she said happy and jumped out of her dad's arms and ran to their portal he ran after her yelling for her to wait but she jumped in an way he yelled dam it and just ran in not even jumping over the step it took a minute but there it was standing right in front of him the king of the nether home a loud boom was heard Kohel ran as fast as he could to find his little girl he yelled her name here and there till someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to be met with white he froze in fear

"What are you so scared of you big baby" Hero said pushing his brother to the floor

"Where is Kemeiko you demon" Kohel almost yelled Hero punched him in the face

"Who gave you the right to talk to me like that you fag" Hero picked his brother up by the throat and yelled at him Kohel squeezed his eyes shut

"Uncy Hewo put my daddy down now" Hero turned around to be met with an angry three year old she stomped her foot a few times

"I'm waiting uncy no one said you could touch and talk to my daddy like that" little Meiko said with a puffy face Hero just looked at her confused then at his little brother

"How the hell is she not scared of me" Hero whispered into Kohel's ear Kohel just shook his head Hero sighed and got down on one knee in front of Meiko

"Good uncy Hewo you get a kissy on the nose" Meiko kissed Hero on the nose and laughed Hero rubbed it off and looked Meiko in the eyes

"Do you know what I do for a living little one" Hero asked her she shook her head Kohel grabbed her and pulled her back and gave his brother a evil look Hero rolled his eyes and knocked Kohel out

"Daddy bad uncy Hewo" she hit him and he carried her away to a room filled with a few dead people Meiko with fear in her eyes but a big fack smile on her face the look in her eyes made him happy he almost laughed at what she said

"Lllook uncy Hewo there sleeping" she said her voice so quiet almost not heard she was shaking by now which made Hero so happy

"Is that what they are really doing little one Hu" he whispered into her ear she nodded her head sacredly then plugged her ears Hero laughed which made Meiko run out the room and sit next to her dad who was still knocked out on the floor it took him a few minutes to wake up and take his little girl home as soon as he did she broke down crying and stayed in her room until her dad had to take her to see his brother but never just Hero again.


End file.
